MUR Chronicles
by markzilla6895
Summary: The stories of the other characters.
1. Chronicle 1: Yin

"Good-bye, Yin." Mark then walked away.

Yin just stood there heart-broken and shocked. Sad music started to play in the background.

Yin: _There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a lover and friend_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between reality and pretend_

_And you never know till you reach the top_

_If it was worth the uphill climb_

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between a fairy tale and a lie_

_And there's a fine, fine line_

_Between "you're wonderful" and "goodbye"_

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back_

_It isn't such a crime_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love'/and a waste of your time_

_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore_

_I don't think that you even think what you're looking for_

_For my own sanity, I got to close the door_

_And walk away…_

_Whoa…_

_There's a fine, fine line_

_Between together and not_

_And there's a fine, fine line_

_Between what you wanted and what you got_

_You've got to go after the things you want_

_While you're still in your prime_

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

_And a waste of time._

Yin burst out into tears as she wrapped up her song. Max heard her crying and walked over to her.

"Hey, Yin. What's wrong?"

"Mark broke up with me."

"He what?! Why?"

"He felt that it was my fault for nearly killing everyone."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I just want to be left alone now."

She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"What's her problem?" Yang asked.

"Mark broke up with her."

"I just saw Mark leave," Lee said. "He looked depressed."

"I think I should go talk to her," said Amanda. She went up to Yin's room and knocked on the door.

"Yin, can I come in?"

The only response was a groan. Amanda opened the door to see Yin crying on her bed.

"He left me because I lost control of my powers. Why can't people get along and love each other, Amanda?"

"You think getting along is the same as loving? Sometimes love is what you hate the most, Yin."

Music began to play as Amanda started to sing softly.

Amanda: _The more you love someone_

_The more you want to kill 'em._

Yin: Ahhh.

Amanda: _The more you love someone_

_The more he makes you cry_

_Though you have tried_

_For making peace with them_

_And loving_

_That's why you love so strong_

_You'd like to make him die_

_The more you love someone_

_The more he makes you crazy_

_The more you love someone_

_The more you're wishing him dead_

_Sometimes you look at him and only see fat and lazy_

_And wanting a baseball bat to hit him on the head!_

_Love…_

Yin: _Love…_

Amanda: _And hate…_

Yin: _And hate…_

Amanda: _They're like two brothers…_

Yin: _Brothers…._

Amanda: _Who go on a date_

Yin: _Who… what?_

Amanda: _Where one of them goes_

_The other one follows_

_You're inviting love_

_He also brings sorrows_

Yin: Ah, yes.

Amanda: _The more you love someone_

_The more you want to kill 'em_

_Loving and killing_

_Fit like a hand in a glove!_

_So if there's someone you are wanting so to kill 'em_

_You'll go and find him_

_And you get him_

_And you don't kill him_

'_Cause chances are good_

Amanda and Yin: _He is your/my love._

"Thanks Amanda. That made me feel a little better."

"I hope so."

"Can I be alone please?"

"Sure." Amanda walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yin then looked through the closet to find some of Mark's old clothes. She picked a shirt, and a pair of pants and put them on one of her larger pillows. She then got some green paint out and painted most of it green.

"Well, at least it'll remind me of him." She said, drying the paint with her magic. When it was dry, she put it next to her in bed and snuggled up to it.

"Okay, that's just creepy." Yang said, peeking through the door.

"Get out of here, Yang!" Yin shouted, blasting him with a ray. Yang flew out of the dojo into the backyard.

"How's she doing?" Max asked.

"She's sleeping with a pillow." Yang groaned in pain.

"Creepy," Max replied.

"Guess the only thing to do now is hope they can patch things up," Mary said.

A few months later…

Yin heard a knock on her door. It opened and an unexpected guest walked in.

"Gumball? What do you want?"

"Yin, Mark misses you terribly. You need to get back together with him or you'll lose him forever."

"Well, how am I supposed to get him back?"

"Do something dramatic and stupid."

Yin thought for a moment, and then a sly look appeared on her face.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked.

Yin immediately took off all her clothes. She immediately Foo-Portated to Mark's mountain cabin. She was greeted by her two kids and Dimitri.

"Hi, mommy!" The twins hugged her.

"Yin, what are you doing here? And where are your clothes?" Dimitri asked in surprise.

"No time to explain. Is Mark here?"

"He's on his way. Why?"

"Could you take the kids into town? I'm gonna need some private time."

Dimitri ushered the twins out the door while Yin waited patiently for Mark to arrive. When he did show up, he was surprised to see Yin standing in front of him completely nude.

"Yin? What're you doing?"

"I just miss you so much, Mark."

"Me too, Yin," Mark said, stroking her left ear.

"Will you take me back?"

"Of course."

Mark: _You've got to go after the things you want_

_While you're still in your prime_

Yin: _There's a fine, fine line_

_Between love-_

"Let's get you out of those clothes first, Mark," Yin said, using her magic to strip Mark. He then took her hand and she escorted him to the bedroom.

Epilogue…

Yin sat next to the painted pillow with Mark's clothes on the couch.  
"We knew this would end eventually." She said to it, before walking away.


	2. Chronicle 2: Sonia

"This is going to be a long nine months," Mark said, as Gumball covered his private parts in embarrassment.

"Better with you here, love," Yin nuzzled her head against Mark.

"Can I please go?!" Gumball wailed.

"Fine," Mark said. "But I don't want to see you intruding on our private moments again."

"Otherwise, I'll rip your heart out and eat it," Yin snarled.

Gumball shuddered.

"That's the pregnancy talking, Gumball," Mark said half-heartedly. He sounded like he wasn't sure if she meant it.

The next morning…

Yin walked out her room for some fresh air. On her way out, she came across Sonia.

"Morning, Yin."

"Morning, Sonia."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm thinking of getting some fresh air."

"Well, you need someone close to you in case something happens."

"Mark's still sleeping."

"I meant me."

"I don't know. I just met you, but you seem nice."

"You can trust me. I'm like Max, only I'm a girl."

"Alright."

Sonia took Yin's hand and walked her out to the back porch.

"Wow, that feels nice," Yin said, feeling the wind ruffle against her lower regions and breasts.

"I know, right?"

"Hey, Sonia, is there like any swimming areas around here?"

"Well, there aren't any major bodies of water on the grounds, but there is a small pond nearby. Why do you ask?"

"I wanna do some swimming."

"You can't go in there."

"Aw, come on!"

"…alone," Sonia finished. "The young ones in the pack always sneak there for some skinny dipping. Besides, the elders actually encourage nudity in the pack, so they don't mind."

"Cool."

Sonia took Yin's hand again and walked her to the pond. She helped Yin wade into the pond before the pink were-rabbit dove under the water.

"Hey, girls!" Mark's voice shouted out. "Room for one more?!"

Before they could respond, a big green ball cannonballed into the pond and soaked both girls.

"Morning, love," Mark kissed Yin passionately. Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Mark, it's not a good idea to have sex with Yin while she's pregnant. She could revert back to her wild side."

"She's right, Mark."

Mark just looked at the two with a wild look in his eyes.

"Sonia, can mating with someone also affect the male?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Mark looked at the girls with lust. He tried to pounce on them, but Sonia blocked him and smacked him to the ground.

"Yeah, you're not gonna be having any rampaging sex hormones while this girl is pregnant."

Mark came to a few minutes later, looking normal again.

"What happened? And why does my cheek hurt?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Sonia said, heading back to the house. As she walked back, she sighed in relief. "Another unintended wild moment avoided. Nice job, Sonia," she said to herself, feeling proud. When she walked inside, she was approached by the Elder.

"Sonia, you are doing well treating our guests." She said.

"Thank you, Elder," Sonia replied, bowing.

"I have a new task for you, young one."

"Yes?"

"I want you to go with them after the girl gives birth."

"E-excuse me?"

"You're reunited with your brother and your training in the pack has been completed. It's time for you to move on."

"T-thank you, Elder."

"Now run along and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Yes, ma'am!"


	3. Chronicle 3: Amy Rose

"What is it that wanted to show me, NICOLE?" Amy asked her A.I. friend as she walked through the portal.

"You'll see," the computer replied.

Amy stepped out of the portal to see some nanite buildings under construction.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my birthday gift for you. Your own private resort here on Earth, hidden from the public."

"I-it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." NICOLE made a digital smile.

Amy ran towards the buildings in glee.

"I know what the first rule of the resort is!" She said, throwing off her dress, gloves, boots, socks, and underwear. "Clothing is optional! I gotta call Nicole!"

"I'm right here."

"Not you, silly. The other Nicole, Mrs. Watterson." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Nicole's number.

"Hello?" Nicole answered her phone.

"Hey, Nicole!" Amy greeted.

"Oh, Amy. What a surprise. What's up?"

"I'm opening a portal to your location."

A vortex opened up in front of Amy and Nicole stepped out a few seconds later.

"What is this place?" Nicole asked, before noticing Amy's nudity. "And where are your clothes?"

"Nicole, welcome to my new resort. I want you to help me run it."

"Me? You want me to help you run this?"

"Of course. You're my best friend."

"In that case," Nicole immediately stripped to nothing. "Count me in."

"Now let's make the Green Hill Resort a reality."

"Amy, an incoming message," NICOLE said. Amy pushed a button on the computer and it brought up Mark's image.

"Hi, Mom! Happy birthday from me, Yin, and the rest! Sorry I couldn't be with you, but duty calls. Best wishes to you, the coolest mom ever!" The image then fizzled out as an 8-bit version of the "Happy Birthday" song played.

"Aw, how sweet," Amy blushed. "Now let's start building."


	4. Chronicle 4: Yang, Part 1

It was a peaceful morning in the town. As the people started to wake up to start their individual days, a lone panda approached the town orphanage. After scanning the children living there, he found which ones he was looking for: twin rabbits, one blue and male and the other pink and female.

"Just you wait, Yin! I'm gonna be the greatest warrior than Dad was!" The blue rabbit said defiantly.

"Your words are loud and heavy," The panda mused. "Useful to slow one down, but useless in the art of stealth."

"This is an orphanage, not a store. Either adopt someone or go peddle your insults somewhere else," The blue rabbit said.

"Ha! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here." The panda said before leaving.

Suddenly everyone felt a rumbling as dark clouds appeared in the sky.

"You feeling that, Yang?" Yin asked her brother.

"Yeah," Yang said, taking out a bamboo sword and putting a helmet on.

Suddenly a bunch of motorcycles driven by robot animals appeared. Leading them was a giant monster truck. At the top of the truck was a green robot looking annoyed.

"Let me down there first, please?!" A floating robot ball with hands whined. "I'm dying to go down there!"

"You nitwit!" A female milk snake said. Unlike the others, she was organic. "You weren't alive to begin with! Try to control yourself in front of Master Chaos Croc!" She then cleared her throat. "With all due respect, sir, you did say I could go first."

"Sorry, guys. This one is mine." The green robot said. "Just remember what we're after and find that map! Attack!"

The vehicle charged towards the orphanage. Civilians screamed in terror and began to run.

"What are they?" Yin asked.

"I don't know. Stay here," Yang replied, approaching the robots. He began to engage the robots in combat. One robot's head leapt off its body and gnawed Yang's foot. Yang kicked it away in annoyance. Two robots applauded at his kick. Yin took their distraction to beat them up with a staff.

"I thought I told you to stay back," Yang said, his voice full of worry.

"And what? Let you have all the fun?" Yin asked as they continued to beat up the robots. Unbeknownst to the two, the snake and robot with hands were sneaking into their room at the orphanage. They searched through Yang's collection of armor. The robot tried a helmet on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You're not looking hard enough!" The snake shouted, hitting her partner with another helmet.

"Hey! Ow! You're not looking hard enough!" The robot threw the helmet back at her. The two began to child slap each other. The snake then punched the robot into the wall, causing a support to come off slightly. Behind it was an ancient piece of paper.

"The map!" Both said in unison.

As Yang continued to fight off the robots, the green robot leapt down in front of him. Yang did a battle pose, while the green robot just evilly chuckled before revealing he had four arms with a dagger in each hand.

"Oops," Yang said.

The two exchanged blows until Yang got disarmed and knocked to the ground. The robot prepared for the kill when suddenly…

"Paws of Pain!" Two enlarged fists sent the robot to the ground. Both combatants looked up to see the panda from earlier.

"Master Yo," the green robot said. "Your Woo-Foo looks rusty."

"Nothing like metal to sharpen its edge, Chaos Croc!" The panda responded.

Croc then threw his knives at a nearby water tower, weakening its supports. As it started to fall on Yang, Master Yo quickly projected a giant aura of himself to push Yang out of its path. When Master Yo and Yang looked up, they saw Croc hopping back onto the truck.

"Lord Garmadon says take the girl!" He ordered.

"Lord Garmadon?" Master Yo asked in horror.

The snake then launched a giant robot claw from the truck, which grabbed onto Yin.

"Yin!" Yang shouted out. The claw retracted, taking Yin with it.

The robots then drove away with Croc laughing in victory.

"They took Yin!" Yang said.

"I told you," Master Yo said, tapping Yang's helmet. "Useless."

"You could've done something!" Yang shouted angrily. "You could've used your Kung-Fu or…"

"Woo-Foo." Master Yo corrected.

"But you did nothing! I'm gonna get my sister back!"

"Where they go, an organic cannot. That was Chaos Croc, Ruler of Neo Robia. And if it's true that he's carrying out orders for Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are far worse than I ever thought."

"Lord Garmadon? Neo Robia? What do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?"

"What's so important? How about everything in this world itself? Long before time had a name, this land was created by the first Woo-Foo Master by using the Four Weapons of Woo-Foo: The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Knives of Ice, and the Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful, no one could handle all of their power at once. When he passed away, his two pupils swore to protect them. But the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the world known as Neo Robia. Peace returned and the younger pupil hid the weapons, but knowing his brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide. That honest man was your father. The older pupil is Lord Garmadon, and I need to find those weapons before he does."

"Y-you're the younger pupil?" Yang asked. "Then you came here looking for the map?"

"No, I came for something greater: You. Since my brother cannot enter this realm, it's obvious he has struck a deal with Chaos Croc. If he were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop him again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Woo-Foo Master."

"Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my sister. Not get involved in your sibling rivalry."

Master Yo sent Yang to the ground with a spinning kick.

"You're not even ready to face my pinkie toe. If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Woo-Foo Master will you be able to face… Lord Garmadon."

The next day…

Yang was struggling to get the address Master Yo had given him. Of course it would be easier if Master Yo wasn't on his back.

"It makes good exercise," the panda had said.

"How long is this training going to be?" Yang asked when they arrived at a dojo.

"Patience," Master Yo replied, opening the door. "You will be ready when you're ready. And not a minute sooner."

"This is it? You expect me to fight in this dump?"

"Not fight. Train," Master Yo said, pushing a button on the wall. A bunch of wicked-looking training equipment came out of the floor.

"Whoa," was all Yang could say. "Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?" He jumped onto a wooden pole. It then began to sink into the floor.

"Oh, dear." Master Yo said.

The pole sprung up, sending Yang into the rest of the equipment.

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea, then we will see if you are ready," Master Yo said, pouring himself a cup of tea. He then drank it down.

"Today you failed. Tomorrow, you will try again." He then went upstairs.

"Failed?! But I didn't even start to…" Master Yo was out of earshot already.

"Patience," was what he heard before the light went out.

The next day…

Yang began to use the equipment while Master Yo began to pour some tea. Yang was then knocked to the floor by a moving dummy.

"Failed."

The next day…

Yang was being thrashed around by swinging wooden poles.

"Failed."

The next day…

Yang was sent into the wall by an iron club.

"Ugh, so failed."

The next day…

Yang was actually getting better this time around. He managed to get through the first few obstacles before a punching bag sent him flying next to Master Yo.

"And… failed."

The next day…

This time, Yang was ready. He quickly made it through the first few obstacles like yesterday. Master Yo quickly poured a cup of tea, added some sugar cubes to try to beat Yang. Yang then threw his sword, knocking the cup out of Master Yo's hands. Master Yo then started to pour a new cup. When he looked up, Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Is that one sugar or two?" Yang was right next to Master Yo, looking confident. "So am I going to learn this 'Woo-Foo' I've been hearing about?"

"You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. My advice is to get some sleep."

That night, three figures wearing black snuck into the dojo. One of the figures went into the bathroom where Yang was brushing his teeth. He was too busy imagining his toothbrush as a sword to realize he was surrounded until it was too late.

"Oops."


	5. Chronicle 5: Yang, Part 2

Yang looked around him to see his three attackers. One carried nunchucks, the second had two knives and the last one has a scythe. All of them were rabbits. Yang quickly stuffed his toothbrush in the knife carrier's mouth that then spit it out at the scythe wielder. Yang took this distraction to leap up into the rafters. The knife person was waiting for him and then charged. Yang dodged it, sending the person back to the lower level. Yang chuckled before one of the others tackled him, sending him flying into the training area. Brainstorming, Yang activated the training equipment which disoriented the three. After several quick punches and kicks, they were all on top of each other.

"STOP!" Master Yo roared, coming downstairs.

"Yes, Master." The three figures in black said, bowing.

"Wait a minute. They're your students too?"

Master Yo nodded.

"This was my final test, wasn't it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the nunchuck wielder interrupted in a female voice. "You never said anything about a fourth. It's always three. Three blind mice, three musketeers, three…"

"Uh, what he's trying to say, Master Yo is that the three of us have trained together." the scythe wielder said. This one was also female. "We're solid."

"Didn't look so solid to me," Yang said smugly.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" the knife wielder asked. Unlike the other two, this one was male.

"Each of you have been chosen. Each entombed with elemental properties. But first… Foo-Nado!"

Master Yo turned into a tornado that changed everyone's clothes to training G.I.s.

"How did he do that?!" The scythe rabbit asked. She was pink with a slightly deranged look on her face. She was still wearing black.

"Look what color I am!" The nunchuck holder said. She admired her purple outfit. She had purple fur with long brown hair.

"What a minute, I'm still black." The pink rabbit said.

"Yang, Master of Fire." Master Yo said. "It burns bright in you. Miley is purple, Master of Lightning."

"Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I can sing, I'm good with weaponry…"

"More like 'Mouth of Lightning'." The pink rabbit muttered.

"Black rabbit is Kiko, solid as rock, Master of Earth."

"Nice to meet you kid," Kiko said to Yang. "I got your back. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of."

"Except for stone golems," the male rabbit pointed out. He was orange and had a blue jacket over his white G.I.

"Golems aren't from this world, Lee." Kiko said. "I said 'in this world.'"

"And white rabbit is Lee," Master Yo said. "Master of Ice and seer with sixth sense."

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously."

"You too have the gift?" Lee asked. Miley just chuckled.

"He's making a joke, Lee," she explained. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor, huh?"

"Yes, it was a joke."

"Pay attention!" Master Yo said. "You four are the Chosen Ones who will protect the Four Weapons of Woo-Foo from Lord Garmadon!"

"But what about my sister?" Yang asked.

Lee gasped.

"We're saving a girl?" He asked, suddenly perking up. "Is she hot?"

"Lee," Kiko said.

"I-I'm just wanna know what we're getting ourselves into. Does she like blue?"

"Back off," Yang growled.

"When we find the Weapons, we will find your sister." Master Yo said. "It is time. We must go to the first Weapon."

"Hold on a minute," Kiko said. "You said you were gonna teach us Woo-Foo."

"Woo-Foo is inside each and every one of you. But it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." There was then a pause. "Come! My feet are tired."

"Don't tell me I gotta carry him again," Yang complained.

"No, I have something better," the panda replied. "We will take the horse carriage." He then walked upstairs.

"Great," Kiko said.

"Now we have to find a key?" Miley asked.

"I have a feeling he's going to be taking us for a ride." Kiko said.

"Well if it means finding my sister, then sign me up," Yang said before walking up the stairs.

The next morning…

The four rabbits were pulling Master Yo who was relaxing in the carriage.

"'Sign me up,'" Miley said in a mocking voice.

"Way to go, sparkplug," Kiko growled.

"I sense this is some strange form of team building," Lee mused.

"Just keep pulling," Kiko ordered. "We have a long way to go."

"So where did Master find you three?" Yang asked.

"I'll just say if it weren't for Master Yo, we would never be seen together," was Kiko's answer.

"Stop!" Master Yo said suddenly. "We're here: the Caves of Despair. Chaos Croc must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Remember, do not use the Weapon for its power…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Miley interrupted. "Is too much for us mortals. Let's do this already. Kiko, you got the plan?"

"Sure do," Kiko replied. "First we lower ourselves down the ledge and then… Where's Yang?"

They saw Yang already sneaking past the Robian guards. The other three followed him. They passed several Robians moving rocks from a conveyor belt before hiding under box and using it a moving hiding spot. They then stopped in front of a guard who noticed Yang. Before he could raise an alarm, Kiko grabbed him and pulled him under the box. Various punches could be heard and the robot was kicked out as a pile of scrap metal. Yang then noticed a watchtower where Chaos Croc himself was looking at…

"The map!" He said.

Meanwhile, the robot ball with arms and the female snake were supervising the Robians moving the rocks. The robot then picked up a rock that looked like a metal nut.

"I found something, Miasma!" He said.

"That's another rock, you bolthead!" The snake said.

"But it's shaped like a nut! I wonder if it tastes like." He then chomped on it, which caused a tooth to fall out.

"Robob, you idiot," the snake said, shaking her head.

The four rabbits made it to the top of the watchtower and peered down a small hole in the roof.

"What's the matter with you?" Lee asked Yang, slapping the back of his head.

"Shh." Yang said. They looked down to see Chaos Croc looking at the map to the locations of the four Weapons. Croc evilly chuckled before setting the map down on a table.

"It's upside down," Miley observed. "They're digging in the wrong spot."

"The Golden Weapon is near," Lee said, taking out one of his knives. He threw it down at the map. He then pulled the rope attached to the knife, bringing the map with it. Croc supposedly noticed nothing.

"There's no time to waste," Yang said, leaping off the tower.

"What is with that guy? Always in a rush," Miley said.

Soon…

The four entered a cave where they saw the Scythe of Quakes in the hands of a stone warrior statue.

"Whoa, that is so cool!" Miley said. Her voice echoed through the whole valley. All the Robians stopped what they were doing immediately and looked up to see the source of the noise.

"Shh," Kiko said, pulling the Weapon out of the statue's fist. "Not so loud."

"Oh, come on. Don't be totally paranoid. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves."

"Now that we got the Scythe, let's sneak out while those rust-buckets are still busy," Kiko said.

As they were walking out, the statue's hand started to move.

"Alright team, let's stick together," Kiko said. "The way out is right around the corner," she said as she ran right into Chaos Croc. He pulled out his daggers and the whole Robian army behind him also pulled out their weapons. The four rabbits began to fight through the Robians, knocking down Croc in the process. Miley suddenly turned into a tornado and laid a beating on the Robians surrounding her.

"How did you do that?" Yang asked.

"Just imagine you're on the training course!" She replied.

Yang did and his bamboo sword turned into a boomerang. He quickly threw it to knock down a bunch of Robians.

Lee's fists enlarged to knock more Robians out of the way and sent Robob and Miasma running.

"I sense you do not stand a chance," Lee said.

"Retreat!" Chaos Croc called out. The Robians ran out of the cave screaming.

"Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies," Kiko boasted, unaware of the giant shape behind her. She then turned around while the others were celebrating and her confident look turned to one of fear and worry.

"Uh, guys?" Kiko said.

"Didn't Master say there was a Guardian protecting the Weapons?" Lee asked.

"Is that a-a… That's not what I think it is, is it?' Kiko asked, her voice trembling.

"You mean a stone golem?"

"That sure looks like a stone golem," Yang said.

The golem stomped its foot down on the ground, sending the four flying. Yang then took out the Scythe.

"No, Yang. Bad idea," Miley said. "Master told us not to."

"You better keep your mouth shut!" He said to her before charging.

"Yang, don't!" Kiko shouted as Yang struck the ground with the Scythe creating a huge fissure. The golem fell down the crack while an opening appeared in the roof. The rabbits jumped through it to see Master Yo looking at them with a furious look.

"I told you not to use the Scythe!" He said angrily.

"He did it," Miley said, pointing at Yang.

"I warned him, Master," Kiko said.

"It was my only option." Yang said defensively.

"And what makes you think you are more important than the tea?!" Master Yo asked.

"They took my sister, remember?"

"There are still three Weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right," Master Yo said as he and the others walked away.

Meanwhile…

In a dark chamber in Neo Robia, Chaos Croc sat on a metal throne.

"Master, I have failed you," he said in despair. "They have learned Woo-Foo, and they have the Scythe."

"Good." A dark, shadowy voice replied. Croc looked up in surprise.

"Then my brother was there," the voice continued.

"If I could gather my army, we could easily ambush them at the…"

"No," the voice said firmly. Croc lowered his head again. "Let them fake their way."

"But I do not understand," Croc said.

"Everything is going to plan," the voice said before chuckling.


	6. Chronicle 5 5: Lord Garmadon

Mark and Yo faced each other on top of a high plateau as lightning crackled across the sky.

"We don't have to do this, Mark." Yo pleaded.

"You brought this upon yourself, brother!" Mark snarled.

Yo swung the Nunchucks of Lightning which attracted a lightning bolt that shot itself at Mark, exposing his ribcage and face and turned his fur black. The hedgehog stumbled on the edge before falling into a vortex. When he landed, he found himself in a metallic city.

"Oh, great. This place," He growled. "I curse you, Yo! I will be back one day, and the Weapons of Woo-Foo will be mine!"

Suddenly he was surrounded by a bunch of Robians. He quickly knocked several to the ground.

"Now take me to your leader." Mark snarled. Fearful of what he might do, the Robians brought Mark to Chaos Croc's throne room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mark the Hedgehog. My, my, how you've changed," the green robot said from his throne. He was wearing a samurai helmet with a bone for decoration.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me."

"That may be, but I knew your sorry bones would find their way into my domain one day. Guess what? It's payback time!" He took out his knives.

"You're quite right. It is payback time."

"You dare challenge me?!"

"Oh, but I do!"

"You fool! I will crush you!" Chaos Croc made several jabs which the hedgehog quickly dodged. He got behind Croc and kicked him into a nearby wall, knocking the helmet off him.

"We'll see about that!" The dark Mobian said.

"Time to end this charade!" Croc yelled.

"Indeed!" Mark turned into a dark vortex and swiftly knocked out Chaos Croc. When he regained consciousness, he saw Mark putting on his helmet.

"I think there'll be some changes in management around here. All hail Lord Garmadon!" The new ruler of Neo Robia declared before erupting in evil laughter.


End file.
